Grim Reaper's Search for the Love Stone
by EcoDolphine38
Summary: Hello lovely readers! This is the beginning of an awesome story. Most characters and settings are from the anime and manga, Kuroshitsuji. Everything eventually leads up to the get together of Sebastian and Grell.Enjoy! plz review n' tell me wat u think X
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_In the main hall of Phantomhive mansion, 8:30 am..._

"Sebastian!" Ciel's steady, authoritive voice rang out across the main hall. Sebastian, who had just finished dusting the numerous flower vases, set every metre or so apart on the great dining table, turned at the sound of his master's voice.

"Yes, young master? Is there anything you need?" Sebastian smiled merrily, his mood seeming like a completely different realm from Ciel's, who was not a morning person.

Ciel scowled. _That smile... so ingenuine._ "The gardner is not doing his job properly. See to it," he said curtly. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and strode out of the hall, attention back to reading the thick parchment he held in his hands.

"Hng!" Sebastian let out an amused chuckle, the corner of his mouth lifting upwards in the slightest of smiles. "Yes, as you wish, young master."

He too, strode out in the opposite direction.

_In the grand garden..._

"Nyaaaaa! Get away from the rose bushes, pleeease! No...y-you don't dig like that - not with that giant scary ch-chainsaw thing!"

Sebastian hurried out of the back door to see the gardner trying to fend off - NO not him...anyone but him. A wave of annoyance rolled over Sebastian. That _goddamn_ red-haired Death God!

He was speaking again. "Hush now, flower boy. I'm just trying to cut some flowers for my beloved, Sebby-chan! I won't-"

_CRACKKK!_

The gardner stared at the ruined rose bush. The once beautiful plant had now been reduced to an ugly mess of stem, petal and thorns. His eyes began to well up. Tears threatened to spill over his pink cheeks.

"Sebstian is going to _kill_ me," he sobbed.

Sebastian had had enough. "GRELL SUTCLIFF!" he shouted as he sprinted down into the garden. "_Why are you here_?"

_"Sebas-chan!"__The red-haired Death God waved his dangerous chainsaw around, narrowly missing the gardner's head, who had frozen in fear. He danced around in small circles towards where the increasingly vexed butler stood._

Agitated beyond human comprehension, the demon started forward in a rush, and kicked, his hard, black shoes colliding neatly with Grell's face, sending him flying high over the garden brick wall.  
>Sebastian straightened and glanced at the gardner, who had thawed out of his frozen state and was now crouched in a seemingly very uncomfortable squat, shaking. "Finnian...what has happened to the garden?"<p>

The grass, so green and soft yesterday, were now reduced to brown-black, almost crispy strands of something resembling fried seaweed. The trees, perfectly trimmed by Sebastian the day before had missing chunks of leaves and branches.

Sebastian sighed, head bowed in exaspiration. "Finnian...it seems like I should tidy this place up now. Please, get up and go inside." When Finny tried to protest, he added, "You'll only be in the way."

At that, Finny shook his head miserably and wailed, "I'm SOOOO sorry, Sebastian," as he ran away from him.

Sebastian watched as Finny disappeared inside the mansion and then sighed. Taking off his black coat and rolling up his sleeve, he said "Well then, let's get this cleaned up."

_Outside the walls of the Phantomhive mansion..._

Grell leaned against the trunk of the tree, standing high above on the top most of branches. His face and body was concealed by leaves as he watched Sebastian work. He knew what to do…he had to find that stone. Then, everything should be alright.

He took on last look back, and jumped down from the trees, disappearing in a rustle of orange and red autumn leaves.


	2. Chapter 2 His First Mission

A mass of red, shimmering stars appeared at the bottom of the grand golden staircase, and a moment later, Grell materialized, landing in a most inelegant position - with head smack down on the shiny polished ground and legs high in the air.

"So you're back from your most recent bout of creating mayhem in the real world, are you?" A stern, cold voice resonated all around, instantly bringing the sloppy Death God to his feet. His face stretched into a somewhat pitying smile as he registered the frowning face of the oh-so-ridiculously-sensible one.

"Well, hello Will!" Grell grinned. He found it fun to annoy William sometimes by smiling and grinning excessively and unnecessarily when they meet.

William snorted, and mumbled something incomprehensible. The impeccably dressed Grim Reaper huffed, somewhat annoyed, turned and walked back the way he came, saying emotionlessly, "I'll be watching your every move, Grell."

Grell watched and waited until he could no longer hear William's footsteps anymore. He disliked that guy...dragging him away by his beautiful red hair like that every time he broke the rules ever so slightly. William Spears could never be any better than downright annoying.

Grell remembered what he had come back for - his powerful chainsaw that had been forcibly taken away. He needed to steal it back, and be ready for the danger and perils that seemed to fill the path of Grell's near future. Slowly and carefully, he tiptoed across the floor and up the staircase. The place was very quiet, and he felt relieved if not slightly unsettled. What he was about to do could very possibly get him killed, for sneaking into a forbidden room and stealing a weapon was breaking two of the most important laws, but then again, it could potentially be the beginning of something that he had wished for for a long time. It had been on his mind for weeks, nagging and chewing away at him like a worm would on an apple. He had to do it sooner or later, and while he still had the courage born from the burst of frustration before, he might as well do it now. It all started on _that_day...Grell paused as he recalled what had happened...

_A few weeks ago..._

Grell could never remember being more pissed in his life than at that moment - the moment when he failed, once again, to pass the Test and rise up in position. He had been stuck for some hundred years now, hacking meaninglessly away at anyone whose name was in his Death book every night. And what was worse? His chainsaw had been degraded down as a result of using it in ways that were 'against the law', meaning he had to work at a much slower pace now. Besides, this new position he had so persistently hoped for leaved extra time for him to do other things...he had a new hobby now, and a very interesting one too. _Stalking was his new area of expertise_. He had been stalking the oh-so-lovely demon for more than a year now, watching and enjoying his every movement. As he hurried vigorously down the carpeted narrow corridor, he heard muffled voices coming from inside closed double doors. Grell, being the emotionally unstable, curious type, pressed his ears against the door and listened in to what they were saying.

"So, Ronald, you're saying that there is a special stone that meddles with an entity's feelings and emotions, and you want to know where to find it? Is that the reason why you searched for me and called me here for a private conversation?"

The other sighed. "Yes, Undertaker. I had asked William-senpai that I needed knowledge vital to someone of my position, and he told me that you were a reliable source of information. Do you know anything?"

The Undertaker was silent for a moment. "This stone...it meddles with feelings, you say? Hmmm, that sounds somewhat familiar. It was a few hundred years ago when I was an official in the Management Level, but I remember quite clearly. It used to be big news, but no one had, and still doesn't have enough evidence to prove it. It is said that for one to find such a stone, he would have to battle a series of supernatural opponents, and when each of them lies dead at their feet, a letter of the Awakening Name of the stone and a clue of where to find it will appear in the opponent's Cinematic Record. Thus, when all opponents are dead, a riddle and name will be formed, and when this riddle is solved, the exact location of the stone is revealed, and the Awakening Name will have to be said in a certain way in order for the stone to be activated."

There was silence in the room for a moment, as Ronald registered what the Undertaker had just said, and Grell took his leave. The elation he felt was like nothing before. There was finally a way to turn his one-sided love into something else altogether. He had heard enough already to make his head throb with ideas and his hands itch to take up his chainsaw...the sharp, stainless steel chainsaw that they had taken away and replaced with a dull, rusty one. He would steal it back, and soon...

So now, here he was. He pulled himself out of his reverie of the past, and focused on not making a sound, which was a challenge for him especially as his body buzzed with nervousness. Quietly, he made his way to the room with the gold embedded sign "Temporary Confiscation Scythe Room". He tried the shiny silver handle, but it was locked. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a piece of thin wire, and biting his lower lip with concentration, slipped it inside the skull-shaped keyhole and jiggled it around, trying to find a catch that he could turn.

"Guess staying with that Red Lady did prove to be of help. I never thought picking a lock would be something I would do one day..." he mumbled.

Finally, something clicked, the handle turned, and the door creaked open. A sliver of moonlight glinted off the steely blade of the red chainsaw, and Grell, almost forgetting himself, swallowed down a whoop of delight, almost choking himself. He twirled silently inside and picked up the chainsaw, waving it around in delight. Dancing crazily outside again, Grell locked the door behind him, and hurried back down the hallway. That was easier than he had expected..._way_ easier. He giggled, long hair flying out behind him as his first personal mission was accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3 The Killer

_Back at the Phantomhive manor..._

_Sebastian knocked lightly on the grand oakwood doors - a subtle barrier between his young master's spacious office and the rest of the manor._

_He heard Ciel's steady voice call out. "Come in."_

_The fancy, steel handle turned, and Sebastian walked in, holding a circular silver tray where five different types of cake rested - Buccellato, Croquembouche, Dacquoise, Panettone and Lemon cake - in one hand and a tea set in the other. His master was busy at work, his blue eye moving quickly across the sentences on the newspaper as the frown plastered across his face grew deeper. He didn't look up as Sebastian set the tray on the desk and proceeded to pour the steaming tea. A long pause passed and then Ciel let out a sigh, raising his hand to his face. He spoke._

_"Sebastian, look at this." Ciel handed the newspaper he had been reading to his butler and leant back, fingers drumming absently on the edge of the desk. He waited expectantly as Sebastian scanned the article nonchalantly and raised his head._

_"This is...?" Sebastian asked, putting on a show of profound puzzlement as his face lifted in a smile. Ciel scowled and shook his head.__That demon..._

_"You have your own ideas and assumptions about this, don't you?" Ciel asked, as the butler used a knife and fork to cut and move a piece of perfectly made lemon cake onto a shining silver platter, and set it down in front of Ciel with a quiet clatter._

_"Hm, first, please say what you need to say, young master." Sebastian handed Ciel the dainty teacup, set aside to cool, and he held the teacup tightly._

_Ciel's hand reached for the newspaper, and waved it around, and the big, black heading stood out, demanding urgent attention -_**_Barbaric Fiend Kills_**_. He voiced the disapproving words that had played around in his mind over and over again as he read the article._

_"It seems like another serial killer is on the loose, and I cannot confirm that the killer is wholly human either."_

_Sebastian nodded and smiled. "I am almost 100% sure that this is not a human's doing, master. From what I infer from that article, it seems like something with powers far greater than a human's may be the culprit. After all, the victims have been rendered almost unrecognizable, and more than fifteen dead bodies appear around the town every night - and all at different locations. However, there is one similarity for all the victims. The fact that all four limbs, as well as the head, have been brutally ripped off leaving only the torso, needs to be thoroughly investigated. Furthermore, it says that there is a strange imprint on every body, but different every time. The humans are too shallow to understand this, but being a demon, I can only assume that these imprints are marks left over from some kind of appliance that absorbs soul particles by attaching to the outer aura. Should I investigate further into this matter?"_

_Momentarily, Ciel didn't reply, thinking it over as his face returned to its serious, but somehow emotionless, position. His sharp ears did not miss the hopeful hint the Sebastian's question. He moved his spoon in a repeated, circular motion in his tea, watching the liquid twirl around and around. Finally, he lifted his face, and Sebastian could see that familiar look again - the look that meant his young master was about to order him to do something. But it was okay. This time, he could have some fun._

_"Sebastian, this is an order. Do not take matters into your own hands, and we will wait until further information arrives." He turned away. "That is all."_

_Ciel could see Sebastian's fleeting look of surprise, but the butler quickly recomposed himself. Sinking down onto one knee, Sebastian bowed his head and said, "Yes, my lord."_

_In a dark alleyway, little past midnight..._

The woman ran. She ran for her life, and she ran to get away from the thing that was chasing after her. She should never have stayed out after dark. It was foolish. Why had she not believed the newspapers? _'Nothing like that would happen to me.'_ She had thought that, and now, she was about to suffer the consequence. A painful stitch, the result of the fact that she had been running for more than twenty minutes, prevented her from running any further, and she clutched her side as she collapsed onto the ground. She heard the heavy steps approaching closer, and she risked a look over her shoulder. And screamed. She dragged herself into a grimy corner, and hoped that the monster would pass, but to her horror, it stopped and swung its giant, warty head her way, eyelids flicking up to reveal blood-red eyes that glowed and conveyed one word -_madness_. It approached and stood towering above her.

The monstrous shape, dark and malicious, overshadowed the flinching woman who was scratched and bloodied. Its jaws opened, unsheathing saliva-strewn teeth, sharp as a knife. The woman tried to scream, but found that she could only let out a terrified, choked wail. Glinting metal claws slashed out at her exposed throat and the wail was reduced to a pained gurgle. The sound of blood dripping into a larger puddle of blood echoed, bouncing across the narrow space of the inky passageway. The _thing_ growled, breath huffing out in a foggy cloud from a dripping snout, of which slanted red eyes rested upon. The sound of ripping and clicking from bone being pulled away from bone erupted, but this only lasted for a while. All was quiet at last, and all that was left of the woman was her sad, unrecognisable torso. It gathered the limbs and head together, and threw them into an already blood-soaked sack hanging over its back.

It pulled out a long, rod-shaped tool, too dainty for its physical features, and pressed the jutting tip into the woman's skin, so hard that the skin parted and enclosed it into its fleshy depths. It squatted on its rump as golden yellow light flowed from the woman's body and up the rod. It waited, and finally, it was finished. The final trickle, like water from a limited tap, ran shakily up the tool and the thing pulled the rod out. Letting out a throaty laugh, it rose, and a heavy black cloud wisped around its quickly fading form. When the dark mist parted and dispersed into nothingness, there was no trace of the hideous monster.

It had disappeared.

The jagged opening on the skin trembled, as if it was alive, and slowly, the skin curled and mended together. A smoky substance, black as night itself, wafted up from the rapidly closing hole, and when it vanished, it left behind a mark, shaped like a skull. It rippled, and then was still.

A splash of red flashed by and the silvery light of the moon reflected off the elongated oval blade of a chainsaw.

The hunt has begun.


	4. Chapter 4 Sebastian's Mistake

Grell stood high and precarious on the ladder in the Grim Reapers' library, brow furrowed in concentration as his eyes and fingers left no book unlooked and untouched. He pushed his slipping glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he absent- mindedly hummed a tune to himself. He was in a very determined mood. Now that he had his chainsaw back without the others noticing and had hidden it in a deep well in a forest in the human world, he could focus on collating more information about the mysterious stone. He already knew that he would have tough battles in the near future, but he needed more information on the creatures and where he could find them. However, data was scarce, and all he could find were passages and articles written by humans and supernatural entities alike based on unstable rumors. Besides, he had a rival in this quest - that other Grim Reaper who had asked the Undertaker about it in the first place, and had an uncanny resemblance to William in appearance and dress. Ronald. He clenched his fists in mock anger as his lips turned slightly downwards in a mild frown. He never frowned too much - after all, it would ruin his beautiful features he constantly worked so hard to keep. Anyhow, he had to get going as quickly as possible.

"Hey Grell. What're ya doing so high up there?" Grell looked down to see his long-term 'best friend', Arthur. He was craning his neck almost 90 degrees to look at him properly - surely, a most uncomfortable position. Grell cursed inwardly, as he realized that during his reverie, he had climbed up to a height of almost 500 meters.

"OHHH well good day to you Arthur." His head spun as he tried to think up of an excuse. He had forgotten that he was slightly acrophobic. "I was just...uh...looking for a very important book."

Arthur shrugged. He was a very carefree Grim Reaper. "Yeah? Well I'll see ya later then." He walked away, whistling the latest pop song from the human world.

Grell sighed with relief and was glad, not for the first time, that most Grim Reapers in this place didn't really give a crap for what others were doing - well, except for Will, that is. He gave excessive care and attention to his duties, and always seemed to have unwanted control over Grell.

Grell's face fell as he flicked through the last book. He had been in the library for more than a week - eating here and sleeping here. This was one week wasted from his tight schedule. He pouted and slid back down the ladder in one fluent motion. Just as he was about to leave, his eyes caught sight of the morning's newspaper. "Killer strikes again." He squinted his eyes, and cocked his head. This was perfect...a break for him after all this monotonous and hard work. He had some killing to do, himself, tonight. Humans were boring. This was something new - a supernatural opponent. He giggled, long red hair moving in a wavy motion as he bobbed his head up and down in self-agreement. And what would be even better? Sebas-chan might be there. He walked out of the library, and through a portal into the living world towards the forest, with a new spring in his step.

_In the forest..._

Grell peered down into the darkness of the well. There was no flash of light on silver, and the chainsaw was not where he had wedged it, a little further down from the wide entrance of the well. Grell gripped his chin with his thumb and forefinger. Where had his chainsaw gone? Could it have fallen in? He craned his neck, eyes searching desperately for his beloved weapon. It left him no choice. He would have to jump into the dark and murky depths of the well to search. He crouched, and sprang, landing on the broad, brick edge of the well. Just when he was about to jump, he heard something rustling behind him. He whipped his head around, and his sharp Grim Reaper senses alerted him to who it was before his eyes had even registered him.

"Looking for this?" Sebastian walked out into the grassy clearing, twirling Grell's red chainsaw in one hand.

"Seb-Seb-Sebas-channn?" Grell rose in delight and leapt off the edge of the well.

He knew he would see him soon...he just did. Faster than lightening, Sebastian lunged forward, gloved hand closing over Grell's neck while gripping his chainsaw in the other. Grell winced as his back cracked painfully against the tree. His eyes widened as he registered the nearness of Sebastian's breath fanning over Grell's face in what Grell would consider in the most seductive manner, Sebastian spoke. "Might you tell me why you hid your stupid weapon in the Phantomhive estate's forest? Your weapon will dirty the perfect natural aura I fight to keep in this forest." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, demanding an answer.

Grell gulped visibly and replied. "Well...well you see...Sebas-chan, I just needed to keep it somewhere safe. You know how us Grim Reapers are with our weapons...?"

Grell could see that Sebastian was not buying the obvious lie, but to his intense relief, the demon let it go.

Sebastian leaned forward, nose almost touching with Grell's. The Grim Reaper's eyes widened. "Grell." Sebastian's deep and velvet-smooth voice saying his name sent tingles down Grell's spine, even though the way the name was said was dripping with disapproval and obvious loathing. "Don't do this again, or it will be your head that will be thrown into a well the next time."

He was dead serious.

Grell's mind, however, was on something entirely different. He tried to hold back, desperately, but he couldn't resist. The temptation was just too strong. Sebastian had no idea what he was getting into when he held his face this close to Grell's. No doubt, he was threatening this way, but it also gave Grell an uncontrollable yearning. Grell's face jerked forwards, catching Sebastian by complete surprise. He could hear the demon growl but nevertheless, Grell held him in an inescapable iron grip as his mouth latched onto Sebastian's.

Sebastian's red eyes widened, as he fought to get away from Grell. As much as Sebastian missed doing this strangely pleasurable thing demons and Grim Reapers alike do to momentarily escape from cruel reality, this disgusting bisexual Grim Reaper was the last thing he wanted to do this with. But was it too late to pull away? Could he control his wild inner desires - the thing that did not care for Sebastian's thoughts? Sebastian could not fight it. It consumed his mind, and he had to let go of his hate. He swore, however, that after this was over, he was going to kill Grell, ripping him to shreds. For now...he had to do this.

Grell gasped as he felt Sebastian responding, and he quickly let the demon take the lead. Grell's hands slipped up Sebastian's neck and buried into his jet-black, soft hair. He had wanted to do that for a very long time. Sebastian seemed like a changed entity, and Grell was dizzy with pleasure, confusion and joy.

_Has Sebastian realized his love at last? Grell thought._

Grell was pulled away from his joyous reverie. Sebastian's cool tongue was tracing his lower lip and was trying to gain access into his mouth. Grell opened, and immediately, Sebastian's tongue slipped into the space. It left no area untouched, tongue dancing with Grell's in the most sensual manner. Sebastian cupped Grell's face with both hands as he deepened the kiss. Grell groaned as Sebastian pushed him against the tree, and their lips broke apart. The demon ducked his head, cold lips licking and kissing its way down Grell's neck. Grell arched his back, crying out as Sebastian's hand slipped down to the edge of Grell's black pants, and slithered inside. Sebastian's hand stroked in a slow and regular motion over Grell, as the grim Reaper's knees buckled and he broke out of Sebastian's forceful embrace, landing on the soft ground.

He heard Sebastian hiss. He looked up remorsefully, as he observed Sebastian's changing eyes. The glazed look that made the red eyes look less harsh disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure loathe that made the demon's eyes the colour of red from the ember of a fire.

"You...brat," he hissed. The spell was broken at last. His body shook with anger and with what had happened.

Grell held up his hands, cowering before the furious demon. "Sebastian..." He used his full name out of fear. "Please...I just want my chainsaw back. That is all. Please."

Sebastian crossed his arms, body tense. He took out his watch, eyes glancing at the time. He cursed loudly. It was time to make lunch, and he was already behind schedule. He would have to deal with the Grim Reaper later. He looked at the hideous weapon in his hand, and chucked it over his shoulder with disgust. It landed, with perfect precision, on Grell's head, and he smiled bitterly when he heard him yelp in pain. He would make him suffer, alright. And it had to be soon. Without looking back, Sebastian leapt away from the clearing and into the forest, back to his waiting, young master.

_As last rays of the fading sun filtered through the leaves of the forest..._

Grell sat there for a very long time, his chainsaw in his lap. His mind was in turmoil as he replayed over and over again what had happened earlier. Only when the last rays of the sun had disappeared and when a nearby owl hooted, did he get up unsteadily and start to walk towards the edge of the forest. Suddenly, a movement caught his eye, and a heavy mass of dark mist streaked past, surprisingly fast for its size. The sight of it awoke Grell's mind fully, and he chased after it, keeping out of sight. He held the chainsaw in both hands, and his hair streaked out behind him.

The black mass flew towards the town, and Grell knew that this was it. This was the monster which was the killer and this was the monster which was written all over the newspaper. He flitted behind it silently, not letting the thing know that it was being followed. It entered the town, where it proceeded to fly high over the buildings, as if searching for a victim. Grell hid behind a building, and his eyes followed its descent down to ground. Then, he heard a scream that sent vibrations through his bones. _Who was it?_ He pranced towards the alleyway as quickly as he could, just in time to see it materialise into a big monster, red eyes and all. On its back slung a sack, a mottled brown and red colour, caked in blood. The monster slashed at the woman, and her wail was reduced to a gurgle. It slashed at her, tearing all four limbs off, and then held her by her hair while it slashed at her throat, sending blood splattering across the walls, creating a red, dripping pattern before soaking into the dirty ground. Grunting with effort, it gathered the body parts and threw them into the sack. Grell watched on, eyes wide at the peculiar...ritual that was taking place. Finally, it took out a long rod-like thing, and seemingly soaked up what was remaining of the woman's aura. Grell shook his head. He couldn't see well, for the thing's enormous hunched back was practically blocking everything from view, but he thought, _How could such a hideous monster like this own something so fine and dainty?_Only he should have one of those things.

The monster rose, finished with whatever business it had here, and as it rose, a black mist formed around it, but this time, the mist did not travel but grew thicker and even heavier than before. When it dispersed, there was nothing there. No monster. No sack.

Grell frowned. He had a better understanding... somewhat... of what it was. It seemed advanced, despite its hideous appearance.

As he leapt away, chainsaw swinging and hair dancing, he thought of one thing:

...next time, he would _kill_.


	5. Chapter 5 Sebastian  Caught in Silk

_At the Phantomhive estate..._

Sebastian strode down the cold, dark hallway. Now that his young master was asleep and he had finished all his chores for the day, he was free to do what he wanted. His red eyes changed into hyptonising, demonic eyes as he dragged on a warm coat and black hat. It was time to do something about Grell. It could not go on any longer. The stupid bastard was always following him around, spying on his every move. He would teach him a much needed lesson tonight.  
>Opening the grand double doors of the entrance of the Phantomhive mansion, he slipped outside, closing it quietly behind him.<p>

Outside, it was pitch black and windy. Sebastian pulled his hat lower to cover his glowing eyes in case some crazy human was still up and about at this dark hour, oblivious to the things of evil that dominated the night. There was no moon tonight - a dark mass of heavy clouds formed an unpenetrable prison, shielding him from the annoying light it reflected. He cocked his head thoughtfully and smiled. Crouching, he felt power build up inside him, and his seemingly human body started to transform.  
>Feathers, black and heavy as night itself, rained down from the sky as his eyes changed into glowing slits and his black hair extended down to his waist. Two black devil horns spiked out from the top of his head as the tips of sharp fangs, that glinted in the dark, protruded from his mouth. Angelic, black wings sprouted from his shoulderblades, sending out another flurry of feathers as he unfolded them and flapped them slowly. He stood up, much taller than before, as silver chains wound around his long body, making him look stronger than ever. He smiled, flashing his fangs. He felt better now that he was in his true demonic form. When the pure moon was hanging in the sky, casting its silvery light over the world, he could not transform, for its light made him weak and it exposed his true self to the humans, which would not have been very convenient for the young master.<p>

Flapping his powerful wings, he rose steadily into the night sky, as shadowless as darkness itself. He was excited for the search as his hunting instincts awoke. Grinning with satisfaction, he plunged forward into the darkness, his wing beat steady and rhythmical. A bit disorientated from his recent transformation, he didn't realise that miniature masses of glowing greyness were following behind him, flitting and stumbling through the air on hideous bony white legs.

The chase was on.

_A while later..._

Sebastian scanned the forestry below him, eyes intent on catching a flash of red or a shine of steel. Where was the Grim Reaper? Usually, he was always here, sleeping high up in the trees, concealed from human sight. Now, he seems to have disappeared from this area. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound of an unpleasant mix of screeching and giggling filled the air, and his wings were suddenly caught in sticky, fluorescent green netting. With nothing to hold him up in the air and the net weighing down on him, he felt himself plunge downwards. Scrawny tree branches caught in his feathers and chains as he fell through the thick canopy of the dark forest and he landed painfully on the ground, scratched and bruised.

He cursed. Even though the transformation had made him stronger than before and heightened all his senses, he would also now feel pain - and on a much high scale than before. He grimaced as he fought to stand up, but the netting grew heavier on him as it pinned him to the ground. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see what had tore him, so viciously, out of the sky. He turned his head as he heard light, skittering footsteps and jittery voices filled the air.  
>There were four of them - slimy, grey balls each held up by six rotting legs that gave off a disgusting smell. A long, spiked tail grew out from each of the balls, and they moved in a jagged movement, as if they had been electrified. He could hear the squelch of slime and skin rubbing together as each of their solitary, flap of skin opened to reveal a blood-shot, bulging eye that swivelled madly in its pus-filled sockets. A small mouth surrounded by a circle of purple-veined tentacles vibrated and long strands of yellow saliva dripped from the small, fleshy hole. As gross as these strange creatures were, what caught Sebastian's most attention was the eerie fact that they all seemed connected in movement and thought. His hand groped for a pebble, and he flicked it into the darkness. All four heads turned at the movement, and all four eyes seemed to follow the path of the pebble as it sailed through the air in a neat arc. Sebastian squinted his eyes, thinking. This should prove to be an advantage in battle - if he gets out of the net in time. He studied the pulsing mass of complex ropes that wound around his body. There were little symbols on each criss-crossed rope and he froze with horror as he realised <em>exactly<em> what it was. The netting was no ordinary netting used by evil entities who just wanted to play around. It was a special kind of netting, used by the most qualified demon-hunters and made from the rarest of Araneus silk, _Baetimus_. Designed to absorb demon aura, he would have to control his power, hence preventing him from breaking out. He knew it was foolish to struggle, for the more aura a demon let out, the more stronger and painful the netting would get. He had no choice, but to call for help...but _who?_ His eyes flashed a more intense red as he thought of his only option - someone who was connected to him by _Spiritaemus_ - a connection only the most elite and civilised of demons share. He hated to call on him for help, but his young master could possibly be in deep trouble if he didn't get out of here... and fast.  
>Shaking his head in resignment, he rested his hand against the chains that wounded around his body, and a dagger materialised. He held it gingerly and rested the blade against his arm. Slicing it across his forearm, he gritted his teeth as pain lanced through him from the cut. He covered his index finger with black blood, as he uttered an ancient spell.<p>

Somewhere in the world where Sebastian came from, a signal would be sent.

And then he would come.

_In a realm where no human has ventured into and returned alive..._

The sound of fetid water dripping into stagnant water filled the echoing silence, and the sound of the mutated rats' skittering could be heard. This was a dark cavernous space, filled with a confusing labyrinth of tunnels and hollowed out walls. White bones that stood out in the darkness were scattered across the dirty, black ground, encased in lava from an underground volcano that erupted some millennia years ago. A large throne stood at the centre of this maze of inky tunnels, surrounded by enormous crows and ravens that perched with beady eyes glinting in the darkness. Pale hands caressed a crystal ball that was emanating a soft light. Suddenly, it grew brighter, sending the perched black birds into a panic, and then died down suddenly to a steady, almost warm glow. Wispy strands of black, grey and white swirled slowly inside the globe, eventually coming together to form a clear picture.

A quiet chuckle came from the dark figure, his body lost in the shadows.

He spoke in a smooth and pleasant voice, not at all unfriendly. "Look at that pathetic little brother of mine...how could I refuse his sweet pleading for rescue? And oh dear...those things don't look too comfortable..."

He chuckled again, lips lifting in a smile. With a rustle of cloak against stone, he stood up, and the ravens and crows swivelled their heads to look at him obediently. He turned to them, hand stroking the nearest bird's head. "So, my sweeties..._this_is what I want you to do next."

He bent down, dark hair falling over his eyes, and whispered to them.


End file.
